Kratos
Kratos 'was a powerful demon who took the form of a human during his first encounter with Hank and his group and is the Auditor's sixth incarnation. Kratos was born from his creator after the Auditor was severely exposed to Elizabeth's purifying light, causing him to dispose of the demonic flesh that was struck with the light and soon grew into a demon who took the form a normal looking human man. Kratos is most likely the only incarnation of the Auditor who first met Hank in good terms during their first moments meeting, which probably explains the result of the purifying light Elizabeth struck into the Auditor's body. He was physically strong and a skilled hand to hand combatant with excellent experience in weaponry. Despite his seemingly good will side, Kratos suffers from a sort of split personality, which transforms him into his true demonic form which craves for carnage and killing which could possibly lead to the explanation that the Auditor also had ''some control over him, using a great deal of his own power to keep him under his wing. Due to Elizabeth's light's presence inside him, Kratos suffers of controlling his own soul and body, either making him out as a kind-hearted warrior or a heartless demon who appears as a bloodthirsty sadistic killer. History Kratos was first seen when the Auditor shot out parts of his own body when he was exposed to Elizabeth's purifying light, causing the body parts that were struck to separate and in turn, formed a new demonic body that would ultimately lead to the birth of the Auditor's sixth incarnation. The Auditor disposed of Kratos in order to regain his strength and power and soon discovered that Kratos himself was also affected somewhat by the purification, causing him to possess a good side of himself. During the story When first encountering Hank's group, Hank immediately saw him as an enemy and a creation of the Auditor as he possessed the same demonic aura as the Auditor did. However, this was short lived when Kratos himself claimed that he did not remember anything of his past or where he came from and never even knew who the Auditor was. He soon gains Hank's trust and the two decide to travel together in hopes of finding ways to defeat the Auditor and NEXUS itself. As they travelled along, they later stumble upon Bellatrix and Maia followed by a group of Tactical Agents who have been watching them since Kratos was created. Hank, Kratos and Sanford choose to fight the intruders. The three soldiers were able to defeat the waves of agents with relative ease until Kratos, who was unaware of possessing another personality inside him, starts to feel a rising dark energy flow inside of him causing to transform into his evil side. This is most likely due to the Auditor, who has been able to fully recover from his disruption and attempted to regain control of Kratos. With his evil side now taking over, Kratos tries to kill Sanford who was standing by his side but he dodged his attack at the final second. Hank and Sanford, extremely confused to what happened to Kratos was unexplained until Hank realized that the purification light within Kratos was probably the reason for his condition; Elizabeth's light and the darkness of the Auditor's power fight to which gains power in his body. Unfortunately, Hank and the others were unable to figure out how to heal Kratos of his condition and soon Kratos engaged Hank in a battle to the death. Kratos has shown himself to be a very powerful opponent to Hank as he was quick and very physically strong. He also proved to be a great wielder of his own demonic sword, which was only seen to appear when Kratos was taken over by his evil side. Despite Kratos' great fighting power, Hank managed to counter-attack his moves and was taken down to the ground several times. In the midst of the battle, Bellatrix decided to step in and unknowingly attacked Sanford, who afterwards held him hostage to kill him if Hank did not surrender. The battle was cut short when Kratos later suffered the same occurring reaction as his personality was changing when he saw Bellatrix was about to kill Sanford. As he was yelling and begging Bellatrix to stop, the sorceress believed that the light inside his soul still remained and later thought that if she did kill Sanford, she could overpower the good will spirit of Kratos and lose his evil side. With no choice left, Bellatrix unleashes her mist cloud and takes Maia and Kratos with her, as the remaining number of Tactical Agents retreat. Kratos didn't make his next appearance until Hank's group was ambushed by a large team of NEXUS Agents, Tactical Agents and the first appearances of the A.T.P. Engineers. Hank, who was still recovering from his severe battle with Kratos, was unable to fight with full capability, leaving the rest of the group to ultimately fend off for themselves as they protected Hank. Bellatrix, Maia and an evil Kratos return with Bellatrix hoping to finally kill them, but before she could make her final move she was struck through her chest by Kratos' fist, severely wounding her. Maia attempted to put down Kratos with the power of her mirror but Kratos managed to deflect the powerful attack with the dark energy from his sword and reflected it back to her mirror and slightly shattering it, creating a crack on Maia's right arm and finally killing all of the NEXUS soldiers. Kratos appeared to be reverting back to his good state, but was struggling to control himself from the Auditor's control on him until a blast of energy emerged from himself causing him to go unconscious. He finally managed to break free once again and was laid unconscious. Bellatrix, who was regenerating from her wound, summoned her cloud mist once again and escaped with Maia and an unconscious Kratos into the darkness to prevent Hank and his group to take her out. Death A couple of days later, Jesus was travelling along the ruined paths of the Banham Canyon with his servant, Jerome, and his orphaned human travelling companion, Sarah. He is soon unsurprisingly encountered by Bellatrix, who had a strong lust to kill him for looking at her as an inferior source of power and her great greed for his Halo. Kratos soon appears out of the shadows, appearing in his non-demonic form, however he was still unknowingly possessed by the evil spirit inside of him. He quickly grabbed Sarah and threatens to kill her. As Bellatrix gives one final warning to Jesus to surrender and give up his Halo, he silently charges at Bellatrix and throws his Excalibur Sword at Kratos, which impales straight through his chest, assumingly killing him. Within a split of a second, Bellatrix is sliced in half by Jesus' quick attack. Due to being a heartless demon, Bellatrix could not die completely. Before Sarah could escape from Kratos' reach, she is immediately caught again by Kratos and takes a second chance with the true intention killing her. Before he could do so, he was struck with a sacred arrow pierced through his heart. Elizabeth is seen and immediately arrives to a dying Kratos. Bellatrix, who was again regenerating from Jesus' fatal attack, escapes from summoning her Mist Cloud. It wasn't long before Hank and his group arrives to the scene, with Hank rushing to find out what happened to Kratos. Kratos, who was dying from his fatal wound, expresses how happy he is to see Hank and his "friends". Elizabeth claims he was finally healed from his dreaded curse. Kratos' last words were that he was finally free and that he may die peacefully with a good heart inside him. He then asks Elizabeth to remove the arrow from his body, which was keeping his life. Elizabeth gently removes the arrow from his body, as Kratos' body dissolves into nothing but a bone corpse. Hank and his group give peace to the fallen hero as they will always remember him for the good soul he had. Personality Since Kratos had a split personality due to the corruption of his soul, he possessed ''two ''definite personalities. On his good side, Kratos is generally described as a humble man who is very caring and willing to defend those in need or from danger. He is usually compared to a saint. He'd rather keep things peaceful rather than engaging in physical battle. He is also a skilled healer and combatant in combat fighting. While is evil self is out, he possesses athletic attributes that rival those "sibling" incarnations and strength that rivals Hank. Due to the strong presence of his evil demonic aura, his demonic sword appears in his hand and uses it in battle. He also appears to be an expert in close-range combat and is able to use some of his demonic power against his opponents in his own will. Physical Description Although he is one of the Auditor's unexpectedly created incarnations, Kratos seemed to look just like any other ordinary human but with brown head hair and a pair of eyes and a mouth on his face instead of the facial cross (he is one of the few characters seen who possesses no facial cross and instead a human like face). He appears to look friendly upon meeting people and is seen wearing a black hood around him. As he goes into his evil side, his physical attributes appear more of that as a demon. His eyes would turn pitch black with red outlining and no pupils could be seen through. His teeth would become more sharpened and much more ferocious than that of his human counterpart his skin goes into a darker contrast, given it a darker colour. Powers and Abilities As a human and demon alike, Kratos is generally a very skilled combatant and powerful opponent to most of his challengers. His true powers are revealed as he steps into his much darker personality and begins to use powers of his own demonic energy to wipe out his enemies. * '''Healer: In his good side, Kratos is an experienced healer and knows on how to treat most wounds and damages to people sustained from battle. * Weapons Mastery: Aside from being a skilled healer, Kratos was also a skilled combatant while being able to use most firearms and melee weapons to a high degree. He was also an expert in close-range combat and even proved to be a suitable match for Hank himself. He has demonstrated to be able to use many different kinds of weapons with relative ease. * Demonic Power: His true demonic abilities cannot fully be used unless his evil spirit takes control of his body, allowing him to use his demonic energy against his opponents. He was able to perform demonic blast attacks and use defensive techniques such as summoning a demonic looking shield. His most notable power of his evil side is the appearance of his demonic sword which is revealed only to appear when his dark demonic aura surrounds Kratos' soul. With the weapon in hand, Kratos can unleash powerful attacks which Hank finds difficult to avoid and even counterattack. Weapons Demon Sword: When consumed by his evil spirit, Kratos will be able to summon his own demonic sword. Not much is known of the sword itself other than it possesses powerful demonic energy infused to it, enabling Kratos to create high powered blast attacks, which make for soldiers such as Hank diificult to avoid.